


Going Soft

by Azvee



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Possible Hannigram, if you want to read it that way that is, or at least as much as can be allowed in Hannibal, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azvee/pseuds/Azvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal meant to kill Will, he really did, it's just proving to be a little harder than he thought it would be.</p><p>(Fill for kinkmeme prompt: Hannibal originally had Will picked out as a meal. The home-cooked meals, the advice, the kindness, all were to make sure that his meat would be as healthy as possible. However, when it's gets to the time Hannibal had planned to kill Will (Christmas, New Years, birthday, etc.), he just can't do it because he's become too fond of Will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at submitting anything for the Hannibal fandom (or any fandom really) so apologizes if this isn't as good as some of the other works here. Any advice/critique is more than welcome.

Hannibal meant to kill Will, really he did, he was just having trouble finding the right moment. He had been planning the man's death since their first meeting. Will had to die if Hannibal were to remain free. The loss of such a rare mind was unfortunate, but necessary. So, he set about preparing his meal. Hannibal brought Will plenty of food to ensure that he was eating right. He kept Will grounded enough that worrying about Will harming himself wouldn't be a problem and worked hard to worm his way into every aspect of the man's life. The death of Will Graham would be a rare and special event and deserved to be treated as such.

The original plan had been to serve him as the main dish for several members of the F.B.I. team. He had spent at least a week trying to find a wine that would compliment Will's natural fragrance and gathering the materials required to ensure that none of Will would go to waste. When the night for Will's death finally arrived, Hannibal had packed several instruments in his car trunk and made the drive to Wolf Trap. He had planned to make Will's end as painless as possible, hoping to slit his throat while he slept. Instead, Hannibal nearly hit a sleepwalking Will with his car as the man shuffled down the center of the driveway. The sound of the car's sudden breaking was enough to wake Will. With his previous plans to kill a sleeping Will ruined, Hannibal quickly put on the mask of concerned psychiatrist and wrapped his coat around Will's shoulders. Watching Will shudder under the jacket, he was struck with a half-faded memory of his sister shivering from cold and fear. He spent the rest of the night talking Will through his latest nightmare.

The main course for his dinner party was actually pork for the first time in years.

Halloween had seemed like the perfect time for the Ripper to start displaying his artwork again. The holiday was made for the macabre and Hannibal was curious to see just how long the public could walk past a dead body before realizing it was not a part of the festivities. Will was to be the centerpiece of his latest piece, he'd be put on display for all the word to see and stand in awe of. The idea was a short lived one. While talking to Will at the academy Hannibal managed to get a genuine laugh out of Will. It was in response to a comment that Hannibal had long forgotten. He would never forget that laugh though. It wasn't born of bitterness or sarcasm, as every other laugh had been previously, but out of a genuine enjoyment of Hannibal and his company. He wanted to hear Will's laughter more often before he would no longer have that honor.

Halloween passed without any activity from the Ripper.

Hannibal's next attempt was at the F.B.I.'s annual Thanksgiving Dinner. Jack had been very insistent that both Will and Hannibal attend so the other department heads could finally meet the two of them. Stealing Will away after the event would require skill so that his disappearance wouldn't be traced back to Hannibal, but it could still be done.  
Eventually, too much turkey and wine found Will dozing off on Hannibal's shoulder while hiding away in an empty conference room. The stress and tension that seemed constantly present on his face drained away, and a look of utter peace took its place. Hannibal had never seen Will so relaxed. He wanted to capture such a rare image on paper before ending Will.

Hannibal was forced to have leftovers the next day.

On the day before Christmas, Hannibal was ready to try again. He usually made a point to take the time surrounding Christmas and New Year's off, both in an attempt to gather new meat and to avoid dealing with everyone's annual holiday problems, but Will was the exception to that rule. Will was his only appointment for the day.

When Will turned up for their session, he brought a small wrapped box as well. The box was promptly handed off to Hannibal while he mumbled something about how, "This probably breached their professional relationship" and, "I'll understand if you don't want to keep it." Hannibal unwrapped the package and found a small hand carved boat inside. The detail put into each part of the ship showed that Will had labored for a long time over it. Hannibal found himself asking Will is he had any plans for the next day instead of reaching for the syringe in his desk drawer. 

Christmas dinner consisted of a hastily acquired cab driver who had cut Hannibal off at an intersection on the way home. It was by far the best roast Will ever tasted. The wooden ship was placed on Hannibal's bedside table.

New Year's Day was only moments away, and Hannibal currently found himself following Will through a trail in the woods a few miles outside of Wolf Trap. Will had offered Hannibal the chance to accompany him for a fireworks display. The display just happened to be set off at a local hunting lodge about a quarter mile from a small clearing Will had discovered in the forest. No one knew where they were or that they had even met this evening. Both Will and Hannibal were not expected at work for several more days. Fate had given Hannibal a golden opportunity to finally end Will, and he did not intend to waste it.  
"You know, I've never brought anyone out here with me before."  
"And yet you've seen fit to share your secret alcove with me. Why is that?" Hannibal asked partially to distract Will so he would put up less of a fight and partially out of a genuine curiosity. Will was never a social man and had no reason to extend such a show of trust to Hannibal instead of others.  
Will paused as the first rockets began to go off. The view was truly breathtaking when there were no city lights to dim the stars in the sky. "I'm actually not sure. I like to come out here when I want to be alone. I feel safe here. I guess maybe I feel safe with you too." Another flash lit up the night sky. "Happy New Year, Dr. Lecter. Have you got any big plans for this year?"  
He sighed softly before responding, "No, my dear Will, I don't believe I do. I hope you enjoy the year as well."

Will Graham was not going to be tonight's dinner, or any meal in the future. Hannibal could not kill him. He would simply need to find a nonlethal way to deal with Will. But until he found that solution he planned to enjoy his time with Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this, sorry if it sounded clunky at the end. Writing is not my forte.  
> Don't ask me about how this fits into the show's timeline, I just wanted to use the holidays to mark time. Also, I apologize for any butchering of the geography for the area surrounding Wolf Trap. I needed a secluded area!  
> Anyway, if you have any thoughts/comments/suggestions just drop a note or comment here. You may also visit my tumblr if you've got some time to kill or want to chat there: http://azvee.tumblr.com/
> 
> Idea for the story based on this promt: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=4696692


End file.
